


Innuendo

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Gabriel does is laced with innuendo and Sam finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot that popped into my head.

Sam groaned when he entered the library to find Gabriel sitting there, leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table, lollipop in his mouth, reading an old manuscript. “Why are you here?” he asked impatiently. Gabriel had been hanging around more often since Metatron brought him back to life and just generally annoying the crap out of Sam. 

“Well see, billions of years ago Father found himself getting lonely so he created…”

“I mean here, in the library, today,” Sam snapped cutting Gabriel off. 

“Oh okay. Well you really should work on expressing yourself more clearly Samsquatch. Really cuts down on these little misunderstandings,” Gabriel said cheerfully, twirling his lollipop in his mouth. 

“Gabriel…” Sam said frustrated. And why the hell did he have to keep twirling his damn lollipop like that. 

Gabriel smirked and shrugged. “You have a nice library,” he explained lazily. 

“You don’t even like to read!” Sam exclaimed. 

“I’ll have you know that I love reading. I just usually choose to do it when people are sleeping and thus, boring,” Gabriel said defensively. 

“Then why change that now?” Sam asked disgruntled, wishing he could have his library time free of stupid trickster archangel’s and their flirting and constant innuendo’s in every damn movement. 

“You have a nice library,” he said again, reiterating the point, not having taken his eyes off the manuscript the entire time they had been talking. 

“Fine. Just…be quiet and don’t bother me,” Sam snapped. 

“I’m not the one doing the bothering here Samsquatch,” Gabriel said with a quirk of his lips as he read on. He was plenty skilled at carrying on a conversation while not missing a beat in his reading. Some of the stuff these men of letters came up with was fascinating. 

Sam just huffed and plopped into a chair, as far away from Gabriel as the long table would allow. He kept finding his eyes trailing up to look at the archangel though as he leaned back lazily, book propped on his knees, and that damn lollipop. Gabriel kept pulling it out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and sliding it slowly back in, pausing only long enough to turn the pages, since one hand was holding the book and he needed the other to turn the page. Needless to say, Sam found himself with a growing problem that he did his best to ignore. 

Soon enough, Gabriel finished the book and Sam sighed in relief, hoping that he was about to leave the library, but to no avail. Gabriel sauntered over to the shelves, and why the hell couldn’t he ever walk like a normal person, without that damn swagger to his hips, and reached up high to replace his book on the top shelf, his shirt riding up, exposing a few inches of golden tan over the side that Sam was able to see and the hunter barely managed to bite back his groan. 

Once the book was replaced, Gabriel began scanning the shelves for another, bending over to read the spines on the middle shelves and Sam had a perfect view of Gabriel’s flawless ass, framed so nicely in his jeans, just tight enough that he could make out the hanging bulge between his legs and…Jesus! He was so not staring at Gabriel’s ass! Sam tore his eyes away and tried to go back to his book, but he couldn’t help glancing up repeatedly for another look. Gabriel needed to just hurry up and find a damn book already. 

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was no more than a few minutes, Gabriel made an interested ‘hmm’ sound and pulled a book from the shelf, resuming his previous position leaning back lazily in his chair, and playing with his lollipop some more, driving Sam to distraction. Finally, Sam couldn’t take it anymore and snapped, “Would you stop that?!”

Gabriel’s eyes popped up to look at Sam for the first time as his tongue made a swirl around his lollipop and pulled it back into his mouth and he saw Sam’s eyes tracking the movement, darkened with lust and he couldn’t help but laugh. “You want me!’ he accused. 

“What? No! That’s…that’s ridiculous,” Sam protested, not very believably. 

Gabriel proceeded to test his theory by intentionally doing something obscene with his lollipop, since he hadn’t really been paying attention to what he had been doing up to that point and watched Sam’s eyes drawn to the movement again and darken a little more. “You do! You want me!” he laughed happily. “Little Sammy Winchester wants himself a piece of archangel ass.”

Sam had enough and stood, turning quickly so that Gabriel wouldn’t see his not so little problem, and the chair clattered to the floor as Sam said, “Fuck off Gabriel,” and stormed out, leaving the book he hadn’t really managed to read sitting on the table. 

Gabriel managed to stop laughing as he heard Sam’s angry footsteps echo down the hallway and he frowned at the door. That could’ve gone better. Gabriel was left with the rare feeling of having wished he had kept his mouth shut. Without thinking on it any further, he snapped his fingers and when Sam walked into his room there was a bouquet of roses on his bed with a note that read, ‘sorry’ in Gabriel’s recognizable scrawl. Sam just snarled at them and tossed them in the trash. Leave it to Gabriel to continue making fun of him even after it had proven not funny. 

It continued like that for a few days, Sam finding flowers and candy and even stuffed animals all over the place and his mood just got darker and darker. He knew that his crush on the archangel was ridiculous. He didn’t need Gabriel mocking him for it at every turn. 

Gabriel realized that somehow his efforts were just making things worse, not that he had any idea why so he peeked his head into the library where Sam was reading violently, if such a thing were possible as to read violently. The tense set of his shoulders and the harsh way he turned the pages as if they had personally offended him, just barely keeping them from ripping, could be called little else though. “Sam? Can I talk to you?” Gabriel asked, for once in his life, sincerely. 

“No,” Sam growled so Gabriel removed his head from the doorway and left. That more than anything else gave Sam pause. Since when did Gabriel ever leave when he was told? Hell, since when did Gabriel ever do anything other than the exact opposite of what he was told? He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the door wondering what the annoying archangel was up to. Soon enough though his curiosity got the better of him and he called Gabriel’s name, knowing that wherever he happened to be in the world he would still hear him, but suspecting that Gabriel hadn’t left the bunker. When the archangel appeared in front of him, looking for all the world like a chastised child, he just folded his arms over his chest and said, “Talk.”

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Look. Sam. I’m not a good person. I’m not nice. I’m selfish. I have a cruel streak a mile wide. I get what I want and damn who it hurts in the process,” Gabriel started. 

“You did die to help save the world,” Sam grudgingly pointed out. As pissed as he was he still felt the need to defend Gabriel against himself. 

Gabriel scoffed. “You think I did that for the world? Please. I could care less if the whole damn planet goes up in flames.”

Sam furrowed his brow confused. “Then why…”

Gabriel just kept talking and ignored him. “But then I met you. And I found myself in the odd situation of wishing I could be a better person. That somehow, I might be able to deserve someone like you. But I can’t be something I’m not. No matter how much I want…mph.” Gabriel was cut off as Sam’s lips crashed into his and the hunter wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close. Despite knowing that this was doomed from the start, he couldn’t help but tangle his hands in Sam’s hair and kiss him back just as passionately and when Sam’s tongue probed experimentally, he gladly opened, joining his own tongue to the dance. 

When they finally broke for air, Sam said breathlessly, “You better not be screwing with me Gabriel.”

“Jesus Sam. You think I can kiss someone like that and not mean it?” Gabriel asked just as breathlessly.

“I wouldn’t put anything past you,” Sam said taking the sting away from the words with a soft chuckle. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and then pressed his hips forward so that Sam could feel just how much he meant it. Sam’s arms tightened around him as he moaned softly, but he needed more than that if he was going to let himself fall. “Gabriel…” he said helplessly. 

Gabriel sighed. He knew what Sam wanted, but could he really go there? Could he really put himself out there so openly with no guarantees, even knowing that this would likely end badly? When Sam started to release him and pull away though he knew that he couldn’t not do it. He quickly pulled Sam back in and said, “Fuck Sammy. I love you okay? I’ve loved you since the moment we met. Is that what you want to hear?”

Sam sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out shakily. “Only if it’s the truth,” he said softly. 

“It is,” Gabriel whispered, unable to make his voice come out any louder as his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and he had no idea how he was still breathing at all. 

For a long moment the room was filled with only the sounds of their shallow breathing as they held each other close, foreheads resting together, Gabriel not daring to say another word, even if he had the ability, and Sam trying to get up the nerve to tell Gabriel how he felt. After Gabriel’s speech before about how he wasn’t a good person and didn’t deserve Sam, he knew it would need to be more than just the three little words. He had to make Gabriel understand; understand that he knew him, good and bad, and loved him anyway. 

“Gabriel. You were right about everything you said before,” he started and tightened his arms around the archangel when he tried to pull away. “But you are so much more than that too. You’re funny and smart, and you have a persistent joy about you that even though it’s usually at someone else’s expense, doesn’t make it any less contagious. And yes, you drive me completely insane half the time, but you also make me completely happy, when I’m not trying to hide from my feelings anyway. So yes, you don’t deserve me. You deserve so much more than me, but I’ll consider myself lucky if you’ll have me anyway because I love you Gabriel,” he finished softly, holding his breath and waiting for a reaction. 

Gabriel just blinked at him dumbly for a moment before he crashed his lips into Sam’s. “Fuck yes, I’ll have you Sammy,” he murmured against the hunter’s lips deepening the kiss.


End file.
